<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yes, Captain by slywrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177445">Yes, Captain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/slywrites/pseuds/slywrites'>slywrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, No beta reader, Oral Sex, Penis in Vagina, Pure Smut, Rookie leon, Smut, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, captain redfield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:55:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/slywrites/pseuds/slywrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A training session with Captain Chris Redfield turned upside down quickly when you made one stupid comment about the rookie Officer Leon Kennedy, and the said officer just had to walk in while you were in the most compromising position of your life. Your Captain with his hips flush against your ass and your face in the mat. How were you going to get out of this one?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris Redfield/Reader, Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield/Reader, Leon S. Kennedy/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yes, Captain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another thirsties creation. This is who I am as I slowly descend into madness after the semester has ended. I have a "currently writing" list on tumblr so you guys can keep up with what I'm writing! I'll be posting some more oneshots then working on Let Me Help You and some other long-form fics for other fandoms. Thank you for your support! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The stupid fucking smirk on Chris’s face made you want to hit him even harder. Who would have thought that a training session would have pissed you off this much where you didn’t care what happened between you and your Captain? You weren’t holding back any punches, and neither was he. You could feel the fresh bruises forming on your sides from his hard hits. No matter how many times he knocked you down you got right back up, anger boiling hotter in your stomach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t the hits that angered you, it was his fucking attitude. He just had that </span>
  <em>
    <span>smirk</span>
  </em>
  <span> every time you snarled at him and went in for an attack. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s the matter, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sweetheart</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Chris chuckled, “Do you want to give up now or later?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You wiped the sweat from your brow and kept your eyes on him. Chris had a light stance, his fists held up equal to his broad shoulders. Though he was a big man, you could tell he was light on his feet, prepared for anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m never going to give up Redfield, not till I take you down.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Captain </span>
  </em>
  <span>Redfield, remember that </span>
  <em>
    <span>rookie</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Chris emphasized. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rage flared and you lunged. Chris threw a punch, you anticipated that and ducked low. You shot your fist out to connect with his stomach but Chris didn’t get the rank of Captain for nothing. He used his right hand to grab your wrist and stop your blow in its tracks. Your chest was parallel to his, only an inch between you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chris just smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Uh oh. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chris’s leg sweeps yours out from underneath you. Your back collided with the floor of the boxing ring, knocking the air out of your lungs. A gasp left your mouth when a heavyweight slammed onto your hips. The gasp quickly turned into a cry. Chris caged both of your wrists over your head with one hand, his hips straddled yours trapping you to the ring. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never let your guard down,” Chris stated, “Or else you’ll get </span>
  <em>
    <span>caught</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You bit your bottom lip and held back the string of curses that were about to leave your mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, you gave him a </span>
  <em>
    <span>sweet </span>
  </em>
  <span>smile. His eyebrows knitted together for a quick second, and you used that to your advantage. Chris was twice your size which made you have to use every muscle and ounce of strength in your body to buck your hips hard against his. With the moment his hips left yours, you twisted your legs and used your momentum to flip him over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The surprised look on Chris’s face made you smirk. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Finally. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your fingers dug into his wrists that were above his head, just like you were a minute ago, “What did you say again? Never let your guard down or else?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chris licked his lips then swallowed. Your eyes traveled down to watch his Adam’s apple bob, then back to his stupid face. Then a look crossed his face and made you tilt your head in confusion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A yelp left your throat as Chris threw his legs up tossing you right over his head to land on your back. He rolled to land right on top of you again. This time, Chris pinned you with both hands and dug his knee into your crotch. The pressure made a groan leave your lips involuntarily as your chest heaved with your heavy breathing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chris’s eyes scanned your red and sweaty face, then down to the tight sports bra you wore that strained with your breaths, then to the tight workout pants, and where his sweatpants covered his knee pressed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re enjoying this aren’t you sweetheart?” Chris leaned in and whispered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You tried to wrestle out of his grip and it only made his hands grip tighter and his knee press harder against you. Your movements only made it </span>
  <em>
    <span>worse</span>
  </em>
  <span> and a moan echoed in the training room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even though you were already red from the training, you swore you turned into a tomato at you </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking </span>
  </em>
  <span>moaning underneath your Captain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chris gave you a toothy grin as he readjusted himself in between your legs at your embarrassment. You couldn’t even fight against the way that he pushed your legs apart to be on either side of his hips. And you didn’t want to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a noticeable hardness against your sex. Your breathing quickened as Chris just smiled. Slowly, he leaned down closer to your face, his eyes half-lidded as he drank in all your features. He closed the already small distance between you and captured your bottom lip with his teeth. Chris bit down with just a little pressure and tugged it gently before letting your lip go. Your whine caused Chris to grind his bulge into you and that just made you shake underneath him. Your sounds were music to his ears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chris looked down at you taking in how flustered you were beneath him. He leaned in again. The dog tags that hung around his neck came loose from his shirt and the cool metal on your heated chest made you shudder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, you never answered me,” His husky voice reverberated against your chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your voice was caught in your throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chris rutted hard against you causing you to arch into him and let out a loud gasp. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want an answer, </span>
  <em>
    <span>rookie, </span>
  </em>
  <span>or else I’ll just leave you here a whimpering mess. I don’t care.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your tongue shot out to lick your lips as you stuttered out, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chris rolled against you again. Hard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Every logical thought in your mind left. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, </span>
  </em>
  <span>what, rookie?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, Captain.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There we go,” Chris smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With the smile still on his face, he looked at your disheveled state and pulled his hips back. You whined at the loss of heat and weight until he slammed his hips against yours. The lewd sounds from your mouth only made Chris rut harder and faster against you. You planted your feet on the mat and pushed your hips against his, wanting nothing more than </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> contact. Your eyes screwed shut the small build-up of heat pooled in your stomach but it just wasn’t enough. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One of Chris’s hands left your wrist and gripped the meat of your thigh. He raised your thigh, making his hips hit flusher against yours. Your breathing increased, but you wanted </span>
  <em>
    <span>more </span>
  </em>
  <span>than just this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A devilish thought crossed your mind. You knew exactly what to say to make Chris truly fuck you the way that you wanted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You arched, your breathy moans were heaven to Chris’s ears. You brought your free hand to rest on his thick biceps that held your thigh. Each time he slapped his clothed hips against yours his muscles flexed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your eyes dragged from his hips up his chest to his eyes. You two stared deep, almost getting lost in them. Until you opened your mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know,” you breathed, “Maybe I should go to that new kid, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kennedy</span>
  </em>
  <span>? He could do this </span>
  <em>
    <span>way </span>
  </em>
  <span>better than you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a fire that burned in Chris’s eye’s that you’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>seen before. He didn’t even say anything as his hand gripped your hip </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span> and flipped you over onto your stomach. Chris grabbed both of your hands and held them against the small of your back. You were trapped as Chris kneeled in between your spread legs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not going to get off easy with a comment like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Chris hissed into the shell of your ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You couldn’t help the broken moan that shuddered through your chest as Chris’s hand collided with your ass. The slap rang throughout the training room. You shuddered as you arched your ass higher in the air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chris scoffed, “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>to get punished didn’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You hummed as your face was pressed against the mat. Chris gripped a handful of your hair and tugged your head back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That answer is unacceptable. It’s ‘Yes, Captain’ or ‘No, Captain’, now </span>
  <em>
    <span>answer me.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Captain! I wanted to get punished,” you basically screamed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chris’s hand wrapped around your throat cutting the sound off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leaned into your ear, “Watch it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>rookie</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you don’t want to get caught now do you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Captain,” you breathe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There we go,” Chris trailed your neck with open-mouthed kisses, “You’re finally learning.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chris let your throat go and pushed you back into the mat. Just as he was about to slap your ass again, the door to the training room opened. Your eyes widened as you turned to see who walked in on your compromising position with Captain Redfield above you trapping you against the mat of the raised boxing ring with your ass in the air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It just </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be fucking Leon Kennedy walking in, completely oblivious to what was going on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Captain Redfield, I was told you would be-” his sentence was stuck in his throat as he finally saw the situation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chris pressed his erection against the curve of your ass and leaned into your ear, “Do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanna tell him what you just told me, sweetheart? Or should I?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You closed your eyes, you were </span>
  <em>
    <span>dying </span>
  </em>
  <span>from embarrassment now. But what you didn’t see was the deep blush that flushed Leon’s cheeks. Or the way that he kept adjusting his pants, trying to hide the large bulge that grew in his pants. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then Chris slammed his hips into your ass causing your eyes to shoot open and moan. That’s when your stare caught Leon’s and he looked like he was going to explode at the sinful half-lidded look on your face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chris knew </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> what he was going to do next. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rookie,” he called, both you and Leon looked at him, well you did as best you could in your position. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But you saw how his eyes were on Leon and your eyes widened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh shit. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You like what you see?” He asked Leon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon only gulped and tried to keep his hard-on hidden. It didn’t work. His mouth went dry and he couldn’t take his eyes off you until he heard Chris. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Answer </span>
  <em>
    <span>me,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Chris ordered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir,” Leon breathed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to touch her?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir. More than anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chris smirked then. He let go of your hands and flipped you over like it was nothing. You were finally free but you were too flustered to even try and move. Your stupid comment from earlier just had to come back to bite you in the ass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chris stood and leaned over the ropes, “Get up here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon tried to hide the eagerness in the way that he scrambled up onto the boxing ring and through the ropes. Chris saw right through it and only smiled at the two in front of him. He held his lip between his teeth, trying to decide what to do first. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Chris’s lucky day two have two flustered rookie’s before him. He held back a smile, and instead kept a blank face as he made eye contact with Leon. The poor young man looked like he was going to explode at what he walked into and Chris was lavishing in his expression. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chris walked around your body until he stood right behind your head. You had to crane your neck back in order to look up at him. Your glance caught sight of his thick erection straining against the gray sweatpants he wore. Your mouth went dry as you could practically see the entire thing pulsing in his pants. Honestly, you wanted nothing more than to wrap your mouth around him and suck him </span>
  <em>
    <span>dry</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But his attention was on Leon, who stood just a foot away from your spread legs. You were glad you wore black leggings, you were sure your arousal soaked right through them. You were already in an embarrassing compromising position and you didn’t want to add more fuel to that fire if either man </span>
  <em>
    <span>saw</span>
  </em>
  <span> how turned on you were. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chris crossed his arms and smirked at Leon, “On your knees rookie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon in his dark blue R.P.D uniform sank down to his knees as ordered. His hands gripped the meat of his thighs. Chris knew that Leon was enjoying the show. And he was about to love it even more with the next order. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take her pants off,” Chris leaned back into the ropes, “That’s an order.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If you thought you were already breathing intensely, you’d be wrong as you felt like your lungs were about to explode as the warm touch of Leon’s fingertips brushed against your exposed stomach at the edge of your leggings. Leon dug underneath the thick waistband and slowly pulled the skin tight clothing off your legs. You assisted by lifting your legs for him, also giving him a glimpse at your soaked underwear. Leon’s breath caught in his throat at the sight, especially when you spread your legs for him to see. You lifted your head slightly to see the way his mouth hung open slightly, his eyes glued to the large wet spot between your legs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> follow every order I give, do you understand </span>
  <em>
    <span>Officer</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kennedy?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir,” Leon answered, you could hear the strain in his throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Captain.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon nodded, “Yes, Captain.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, keep your uniform on. You don’t get to do anything to yourself unless I say so,” Chris fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>purred, </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Take her underwear off.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon scooted closer and trailed his hands up your thighs. You shook under his touch as his fingers grazed your hips to dip into the edge of your underwear. You raised your hips off the mat and easily enough he rolled the clothing off of you with your assistance. The cool air of the training room made you shiver. The wetness of your core was clearly visible. Leon licked his lips at the sight. You could see his chest heaved underneath the heavy bulletproof vest. It must have made it harder to breathe. Leon looked like he was struggling under his uniform but he made no protest of it audible to you or Chris. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your neck craned to look at how Chris casually palmed himself in front of you two. His head leaned to the side in the thought of what he wanted to order Leon to do next. Then he looked down at you and smirked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Enjoying the show?” Chris asked you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You bit your lip, “Yes, Captain. How could I </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chris chuckled and moved his eyes to Leon, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Rookie</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you look like you’re hungry,” Chris takes a step forward away from the ropes, “Eat her out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your breath hitched in your throat. You watched the flushed face dive right between your legs. Leon adjusted himself to where he laid his stomach on the mat. Leon’s breath fanned against your wet core and you shivered from the sensation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take it slow,” Chris ordered, “Make her </span>
  <em>
    <span>beg</span>
  </em>
  <span> for it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Captain,” Leon smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were anticipating his touch. Your legs tensed as you felt the flat of his tongue press against your entrance. He held it against your wet core and dragged it </span>
  <em>
    <span>slowly</span>
  </em>
  <span> up your pussy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your moan resounded in the training room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh sweetheart, we can’t have you being </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>loud. We already had one person walk in, we don’t want another,” Chris cooed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chris had kneeled down, his sweats rolled down past his cock. Your mouth hung open as he pumped the shaft with his large hands. Chris was </span>
  <em>
    <span>huge and larger</span>
  </em>
  <span> than you expected. You knew his cock would ruin you no matter what he did and frankly, you wanted it more than anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Open up, sweetheart,” Chris smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You tilted your head back and stuck your tongue out. Chris chuckled at how he had both you and Leon wrapped around his finger, listening to his every order. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chris moved his hips forward, the tip of his cock laid heavy in your mouth already. Your hands reached out to rest on his hips to steady yourself. Chris allowed it. You relaxed your jaw and pushed his cock deeper into your mouth. There was no way you could take all of him at once, he was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>big for you, but you would do as much as you could. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon continued his slow licks that only added to the heat pooling in your stomach. You thought that he might have been nervous to go against Chris’s order or that he wasn’t as experienced. You squirm underneath Leon’s touch, the moan that expelled from your chest rumbled around Chris’s cock. Involuntarily, Chris bucked his hip into your mouth which only made you moan again. Chris’s mouth hung open at how great your mouth felt around him and the sounds Leon were producing out of you helped. He relished in the feeling of how you swallowed his cock, the feeling of your hands on his hips, and how you guided him into your mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your legs twitched closed when the tip of Leon’s tongue brushed against your clit. Leon squirmed at the feeling as his hands came up to push your legs apart again. He kept his hands on your thighs, his fingertips digging into the flesh. Leon felt the pressure of his erection digging into the mat. His eyes dragged up to see how you were taking all of Chris’s cock in your mouth and Leon was jealous. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pressure in Leon’s pants was almost too much to take. He flicked his tongue lightly back and forth over your clit as he rolled his hips against the mat desperate for any kind of relief. As he did, he couldn’t help the moan that erupted from his throat that vibrated through your pussy. Your moans were silenced with Chris’s cock. Leon would love to feel what your mouth felt like on his aching cock. Or how it would feel against your sweet walls. He was just desperate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your eyes squeezed shut. Leon’s ministrations built the heat up and you were shaking. His small whimpers against your aching core only made you arch farther into his mouth. You wanted nothing more than to just cum.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chris could tell you were close with the way that you were sloppily sucking his cock, it wasn’t as precise as it was before. But you hadn’t pulled away from him yet to </span>
  <em>
    <span>beg</span>
  </em>
  <span> for your release. And Chris wasn’t going to let you disobey an order. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop Rookie, she doesn’t deserve it,” Chris commanded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon was too focused on the way you tasted and the way you vibrated underneath him to pay attention to what Chris said. Chris was not about to have </span>
  <em>
    <span>two </span>
  </em>
  <span>insubordinate officers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chris quickly pulled away from your mouth. Your eyes popped open confused. Then Chris grabbed a fistful of Leon’s hair and pulled him away from your legs. Leon let out the </span>
  <em>
    <span>loudest</span>
  </em>
  <span> whine you’d ever heard as Chris pulled him up onto his knees. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your mind felt like it was on fire, you were just on the edge of an orgasm and it stopped like a fucking car crash. You wanted to scream but you were focused on the conflict folding out in front of you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chris grabbed the taunt erection in Leon’s pants and squeezed. Leon mewled at the feeling of </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> being touched. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> what you want, huh, Rookie?” Chris stroked hard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon pushed his hips further into Chris’s touch, “Yes, Captain, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It feels so good.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abruptly, Chris let go without a moment's hesitation and shoved his face back between your legs. He leaned in close to Leon’s ear but he was loud enough for you to hear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Too </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking </span>
  </em>
  <span>bad, only good officers who </span>
  <em>
    <span>follow orders </span>
  </em>
  <span>get what they want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chris stood back up, “Do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>disobey another direct order. You’re not going to like what I’ll do to you if you do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Captain, it won’t happen again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It better not.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chris composed himself, he was close too and Leon just had to </span>
  <em>
    <span>ruin </span>
  </em>
  <span>it with his disobedience. Chris wasn’t going to let Leon get the release he wanted. Not yet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rookie, finger her,” Chris smirked, “and suck on her clit until she’s shaking.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your body tensed at that order, you were already shaking before Chris stopped everything, you didn’t know how much longer you could last. You wanted your release and then some but you didn’t know what Chris had in store. Your mind went blank when you felt Leon’s fingers at your core just lightly pressing against your entrance. He used his index and middle finger to trace the outside of your lips. Then he slowly pushed them inside your soaked core. Your walls pulsed around his fingers. He was testing the feel of you, how your hips squirmed slightly as he pulled them out then back in. Leon was imagining how his cock would feel inside of you and that only added to the ache in his stomach. He wasn’t going to try anything, not until Chris gave him the order to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then his tongue was on you again, except he didn’t pull back. He enclosed his lips around your swollen clit and let his tongue dance over it. The warmth of his mouth made you shudder, breathy moans wouldn’t stop leaving your lips; it was sinful. You arched into Leon’s mouth, your head falling back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chris’s thumb ran across the bottom of your lip. You looked up to see he was slowly stroking his shaft, the tip red and screaming to cum just like you. Chris pushed his aching cock to your mouth. You swallowed him delightfully, your tongue flat against the top of his shaft letting him move at his own pace. Chris started slow, then picked up the movement of his hips as your mouth was just too good for him. The vibration of your moans made his release build up quickly. Much quicker than he expected. He let himself relax into your mouth and concentrated on the heavenly feeling. Chris would let himself finish then revel in the aftermath of ordering you two around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The familiar heat burned throughout your skin, knowing your release was building quickly. Leon’s tongue was to </span>
  <em>
    <span>die </span>
  </em>
  <span>for and you were thankful he walked in at the moment he did. Though you wondered how this session would have gone with just Chris. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your legs started to ache and your toes curled, your screams muffled by Chris’s cock. That sensation is what sent him over the edge, his cum spilled into the back of your throat. He didn’t expect it to hit that hard or that fast, he thought he could last a little longer. You swallowed every single drop and licked him </span>
  <em>
    <span>clean</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The biggest smile on your face as he pulled away and sat back on his knees. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t look too cocky now, I’m still not done with you,” Chris breathed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your brows furrowed together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kennedy, stop.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon immediately and too quickly pulled away from you. You groaned and stomped your heel into the mat. You were so </span>
  <em>
    <span>close. Again. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chris adjusted himself to a sitting position leaned against the ropes. He looked spent but as he said, he wasn’t done with either of you yet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Make out with her,” Chris licked his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon nodded, his cheeks flushing, “Yes, Captain.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon leaned over, his hands rested near your face to steady himself. You finally looked at him eye to eye for the first time, and damn was he </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Leon had such a baby face that just added to his innocence that you could feel your heart melting for. Though the glistening of your juices on his chin took some of that innocence away. It only made you smile. His baby blue eyes stared deep into yours like he was memorizing your face that was flushed and sweaty. Though you thought you looked like a mess, he didn’t think that. You were the most beautiful girl he’d ever seen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your hands skirted up his and rested on his neck. You pulled him down to your lips not caring you were tasting yourself. You opened your mouth and slid your tongue across his bottom lip. Leon followed your lead as his life depended on it, his tongue sliding easily against yours. You smiled into the kiss and arched into him. The bulge in his pants rubbed against your sensitive clit and you trembled under his touch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> you breathed between you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon could feel your wetness soaking his pants. He whined in your embrace as he slowly moved his erection against you. Leon wanted to indulge and fully take you, but he was painfully aware that Chris’s eyes were still on the both of you. So he’d have to slowly move his hips against you in the most natural way possible, reveling in the feeling as much as possible. You were digging your fingers into his hair keeping him close, never daring to break the contact of your lips until Chris chimed in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you two have been punished enough. Fuck her, Rookie. Fuck her good, don’t make me step in and take over,” Chris warned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You swore Leon was going to vibrate out of existence with how excited he was. There was no time to strip down fully. He undid his belt and zipped his fly down letting his cock free, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You peaked your head up to see the flushed tip of his cock, ready for you. Your legs were spread wide open and ready for him. Leon pumped his shaft twice and pressed the head against your entrance. He let your juices coat him fully before he pushed in slowly till his hips were flush with yours. Leon’s fingers dug into the flesh of your thighs and hoisted you up higher. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled his hips back till he was almost fully out of you, then pushed himself in a little faster. It was like he was testing the waters. Though it was slow, you let yourself enjoy the filled feeling. Your body adjusted for him. Leon’s eyes traveled up yours and you gave him a slight nod as an </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘okay.’ </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That nod made everything change. Leon moved his hands to your hips and gripped on for dear life. Leon picked up speed in his hips, the way that they slapped against yours just felt right. His cock hit in just the right spot. The added roughness of his uniform against your heated skin only added to the buildup of your release. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You didn’t even try and hinder the moans that left your throat. You let them resound against the training room not even caring about the consequences. Your body easily pushed itself towards Leon, your head falling back. Chris was already sporting another hard-on as he just </span>
  <em>
    <span>watched</span>
  </em>
  <span> you two. His lip caught between his teeth as he lazily stroked himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before you could even think, your walls clenched. Your hips shot up and the most lewdest sound ever busted from your chest as your orgasm hit. Leon whined and doubled over as he cummed inside you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your chest rose fast, your hands intertwined in Leon’s hair holding him to your sweaty chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You better clean her up, Kennedy,” Chris commanded, “With your </span>
  <em>
    <span>tongue</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon raised his head to make contact with Chris. Ever so gently, Leon pulled himself from your warm embrace. His sensitive cock covered in his own cum and your juices, the cool air made him shiver. Instead of laying flat on his stomach like before, Leon hoisted your legs over his shoulders and brought your ass up and off the mat to bring your pussy to his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He dipped his tongue into your sensitive warmth and curled his tongue inside to lap up every little bit of his seed. You were squirming in his hold, trying to push him away but Leon held you close following his orders. Leon pulled his mouth away to trail kisses on the inside of your thigh. After a few seconds, he dived back in to finish what he started. To clean you up </span>
  <em>
    <span>real good</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the overstimulation made you feel like you were high. Your head was pounded from how good you felt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You didn’t think you could stand after all of this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chris stood from the ropes and towered over you two. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hit the showers, and get yourselves cleaned up,” Chris moved toward the edge of the ropes, “I expect to see </span>
  <em>
    <span>both </span>
  </em>
  <span>of you at the next training session.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>